テンプレート:Upgrade component infobox test
} | y | historical }}}}}}} | unimplemented = | future = | historical = | discontinued = | current | #default = }} . } | | }} }}} } | } | 0 || }}} }} }} ;Type : }}} | crest = Crest | doubloon = Doubloon | gemstone = Gemstone | jewel = Jewel | mark = Mark | medallion = Medallion | rune = Rune | seal = Seal | sigil = Sigil | talisman = Talisman | infusion = } | }}} infusion | Infusion }} | Unspecified}} } | yes | }}} | rarity = } | level = } | cost = } | value = } | id = } }} } }}} | sigil = }|: }}} | rune = } | :(1): } }} } | :(2): } }} } | :(3): } }} } | :(4): } }} } | :(5): } }} } | :(6): } }} | #default = } }} }} } | n | do not categorize | }} }}} | historical | unimplemented | future = do not categorize }} }}} | y | + }} | | } | | }}}|:|-}}.png || Category:Items missing icon }} }} }}} | crest | doubloon | gemstone | jewel | mark | medallion | seal | talisman= } | }}} | Category: }}}s }} | infusion = } | Category: }}} infusions | Category:Infusions }} | rune | sigil = } | Minor }} | }} | Major }} | }} | Superior }} | }} | }}} tier= }} }} | }}}— | | |of}} + 3 }} }} |the}}}}— }} | #default = Category:Upgrade components }} }} Description Parameters ; name : Optional. Defaults the name of the article ( ). ; description : Optional. In-game description. Default: Double-click to apply to an item with an unused upgrade slot. ; variables : benefits of the upgrade component(i.e. power, damage, vitality, etc.). Use the Template:Item stat in this parameter. ; bonus1, ..., bonus6 : Runes only, the bonuses provided by the rune. ; icon : Inventory icon is placed here. ; type : The upgrade component type. Places the upgrade component into the appropriate category, if correctly used. (acceptable types are: sigil, rune, gemstone, mark/talisman/seal, jewel) ; recharge : Optional. The cooldown time of the component, if any. ; rarity : Specified rarity: junk, common, fine, masterwork, rare, exotic, legendary. Will be set to Unspecified per default. ; level : Optional. Required level to use the item. ; bound : Optional. Whether the item is Soulbound: yes, no, on use, on acquire, account. ; cost : Optional. The cost as it appears in vendor lists. ; value : Optional. Value expects the number of coins you will receive for selling this item. (Only the number nothing more.) ; infusion : Optional. Used with infusion type items, used for three possible subtypes: offensive, defensive, and omni. ; key : Optional. Sort article by the key instead of natural ordering. Runes and sigils are sorted by the identifier. ; id : Optional. The in-game item id according to the API. ; categorize : Optional. n'' to skip auto-categorization. Rarely used but useful for corner-case pages. If using "status", don't set this parameter. ; status : Optional. Status of content. Only set if not currently obtainable ingame, displays relevant notice. Available options: "historical", "discontinued", "future", "unimplemented", "current" (default). ; historical : Optional. (legacy parameter). Duplicates function of setting status = historical. ''y displays the notice. Examples | value = 108 | id = 24808 }} | value = 108 | id = 24808 }} Upgrade Component